


Emergency

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Pietro Maximoff One Shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

I rushed into the room, looking frantically around until my eyes met the sparkling blues that I was desperately trying to find. He zoomed to me, enveloping in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, láska," his voice cracked and he held me tighter. I pulled away to look at him, my left hand rested on his cheek, the other on his chest. His eyes were full of remorse and puffy from crying.

"Shhh," I whispered, my thumb gently stroked the apple of his cheek. "What happened and what did the doctor say?" I was forcing calm into my voice, since no one needed us both a mess and uncontrolled.

"Len som vzal mojich očiach mu za sekundu. len jednu sekundu," he rushed in his native tongue, which only happened when emotions were high.

"Sweets," I said lowly, "calm down. English, please." My hand left his chest and grabbed one of his, squeezing it tight in reassurance.

Pietro took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "I only took my eyes off of him for a second. Just one second. He climbed up on the coffee table and fell," he choked out, his eyes glassy with tears.

I pulled him close as I felt his body shake and a sob let out. It was full of pain and regret, it nearly broke my heart. I looked over his shoulder and saw my brother, Tony, dash in the waiting room, worried look on his face. I gave him a sympathetic look, to which he nodded and went straight to the nurse's station, knowing he will find out everything he can.

Once Pietro relaxed in my arms, I rubbed his shoulders and pulled back to look at his tear stained face.

"Sweets, it's not your fault," I reassured him. "This isn't the first or last time Erik will be in the ER. It's part of parenting. Have spoken worth the doctor yet?"

He looked at me with sad eyes,  nodding slowly. "Yes," he said, "they were taking him for an MRI or CT scan or something to make sure he didn't break his neck or has bleeding." He bit his lip, eyes looking to the ceiling, trying not to cry again. "Je mi veľmi ľúto, láska," he whispered.

"Hey, accidents happen," I sighed, my hand squeezing his. Just then, Tony came up to us, his hand running through his hair.

"Well?" I asked, a hint of worry in my voice.

"The nurse didn't like it when I went above her head. Pays to be a benefactor here," he smirked slightly. "But Erik is going to be fine. He's making a speedy recovery already."

"Vďaka Bohu," Pietro sighed his hands running through his hair, a small smile on his lips.

"I guess this metabolism and healing thing was passed on from you two," Tony said, setting his hand on my shoulder.

"This is why I'm the calm one," I replied. "There's nothing that I can't heal fast from."

"Vypadnúť," Pietro glared at me, though relief was on his face.

Tony chuckled and gave me a hug. "The doctor should come any minute to give you a full update. I have to get going. Call me if you need anything," he said and kissed my cheek. "And Maximoff, keep a better eye on my nephew next time. You know he's speedy."

"Ste zasraný kretén," Pietro swore at Tony.

"Did he just call me an ass?" Tony asked, looking at me.

"More or less," I giggled. "Go, I'll take it from here." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him. After he left I turned to Pietro, who was now sitting in the chair, head in his hands.

"You know," I stared, carding my hand through his hair, "my brother did find out more information about Erik. You didn't need to swear."

He let out a heavy sigh. "He is neznesiteľný," he muttered.

"Tony? Insufferable? Of course he is. But he is right on one thing," I chuckled.

"And what is that, láska?" He looked up at me, his blue eyes more bright and a small smile on his face.

"Erik does have your speed. We're gonna have to do something about that."

Pietro let out a small laugh and shook his head. "We are not going to tie him down," he mused.

"I didn't say that," I nudged his shoulder. "I mean we would have to be more vigilant with him. And when I say we, I mean you." I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"I feel bad enough," he muttered.

"This is what parenting is like, Sweets. Something will always happen when we aren't looking. Just be happy this time Erik is okay."

"You know," he smirked, "I thought the mom was suppose to be the over reactor."

"Look who my brother is," I stated, "he's the one that got me ready for parenting."


End file.
